Vehicles operating in an autonomous mode (e.g., driverless) can relieve occupants, especially the driver, from some driving-related responsibilities. When operating in an autonomous mode, the vehicle can navigate to various locations using onboard sensors, allowing the vehicle to travel with minimal human interaction or in some cases without any passengers.
High resolution LIDAR data is important to realize real-time 3-D scene reconstruction for autonomous driving vehicle (ADV) applications such as object segmentation, detection, tracking, and classification. However, high resolution LIDAR equipment is generally expensive and may not be available.